


Unlovable

by TiffanyJayyVanity



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyJayyVanity/pseuds/TiffanyJayyVanity
Summary: As summer ends and the gang starts their Senior year of High School, Larry begins to find it even more difficult to ignore his feelings for Sal. With Sal's budding relationship with Ashley, and the reappearance of an old ex, the hope of ever having a relationship with his best friend begins to fade. Larry begins to wonder how long he can keep these feelings to himself, and if he can keep supporting his friends' relationship. Senior year was suppose to be fun, but this will be anything but.





	Unlovable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Sally Face, so I'm nervous and excited! All characters belong to Steve Gabry, with the exception of my own ocs. Feel free to leave polite criticism in the comments!

“Larry, time to get up bud. You’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on.” Larry groaned as his mom knocked on his bedroom door, feeling an early headache coming on. How could anyone expect him to get up at 7 am again after sleeping until noon all summer? It wasn’t fair, and honestly it was the worst part of school. All of school was pretty bad, don’t get him wrong, but he once heard schools in other countries didn’t have to start classes until noon. Lucky bastards. 

He sat up from his spot on his pull out bed, scratching his scalp through his insane bed head, and yawned loudly. At least he had a decent summer, the best in years actually. He actually got to get away from dumpy town for a week, and with his amazing group of friends. He wasn’t sure how he was able to get such great friends, but he would never take it for granted. Especially his friendship with Sal, which seemed to grow each passing year. 

At the thought of the blue haired teenager Larry felt his heart beat a little faster, and when he looked down at Sal still sleeping soundly a few inches away it got even worse. His mauled face looked so peaceful, despite being almost destroyed saved for a few patches of skin. His mouth was open a little, and Larry could hear his soft breathing. He wanted to reach down and stroke away the hair that hung over Sal’s face, but decided against it. Instead he settled for shaking the smaller teenager’s shoulder, 

“Hey, dude, get up. Barbie will be here soon, and you know how impatient she can get.” Sal made a noise, and after a moment rubbed his eyes. 

“She’s the only person I know that wants to get to school as soon as possible.” He commented as he sat up, his hair looking as bad as Larry’s. 

“Thats how the popular people live, Sally Face. School is great when you’re pretty, athletic, and blonde.” Larry felt a little bad dissing Barbie, since she was actually pretty nice to their group. She had even even driving him and Sal to school since Junior year, and she didn’t even ask for gas money. Larry offered but she would always refuse, arguing that the apartment building was on the way of her route.

Sal got up and searched the ground for the clean clothes he had brought over the night before, and Larry contemplated doing the same. He eventually decided to just change into some different pants, the shirt could stay. He glanced over just in time to Sal pull his own shirt over his head and quickly looked away, it felt wrong to stare. After tugging on his jeans and making his hair look half way decent he said, 

“I’m going to see if I can stuff something in mouth before Barb shows up.” 

“All right, I’ll be out soon.” Sal answered as he began to work on his blue hair, which had grown longer since the two first met. It impressed Larry how dedicated Sal could be, an area he was always lacking in. He would have been jealous, but Larry was pretty comfortable with himself, so it didn’t bother him if he left the apartment with a less than decent appearance. 

He left the room and made his way into the kitchen, greeting his mother who sat on the couch as he did. His mom was still in her blue robe, reading the morning paper and drinking a glass of orange juice, 

“Glad to see you were able to pull yourself out of bed.” She smiled at him. Larry half returned it, and retorted back,

“I’m not a total lost cause.” He opened one of the cabinets and was pleased to see there were still some pop tarts - cherry flavor - sitting on the bottom shelf. He wasted no time grabbing two, saving the other package for Sal, and ripping one open to stick the pastries in the toaster. 

“You were never a lost cause, Lar-Bear, just a little undisciplined.” Larry mentally cringed at the nickname, but was still too tired to fight it, and instead just grunted. He couldn’t disagree that he was undisciplined, because he knew he was, but he could argue that he could be way worse. He still made passable grades, helped around the apartment building when his mom needed it, and had even applied for a few part time jobs to help save money for textbooks.

His mom was set that he was going to college, even though Larry knew in his heart he probably didn’t have the grades to get into anywhere good. There was always community college, which he definitely wouldn’t mind, but he knew his mom dreamed of something more. It was almost soul crushing to know he would never be able to fulfill her expectations, and even more so that he knew she wouldn’t love him any less. 

“Anyway, are you excited? It’s your first day of Senior year! I can’t believe how fast this all went.” Fast was not the word Larry would use, it had been a slow and torturous four years. Then again he supposed it could have been a lot worse without Sal and the others by his side.

“I guess. I just want it to be over.” He grabbed the pop tart as it popped up, not paying no mind to how hot it was, and began to eat it. His Mom laughed a little, 

“I’m sure you do, but when you get older you’ll realize that you should have appreciated this time in your life. Life is a lot harder after High School, you’re not always prepared.” Larry wanted to point that by this age he had already helped solve a murder, fought a demon, and discovered that his math teacher was trying to feed the entire school human meat, but he held his tongue. 

By this time Sal had came out, fully dressed and hair pulled back. Lately Sal had been experimenting with different hair styles, this morning he was sporting a ponytail, and Larry could not ignore how good it looked. Sal hadn’t really changed much physically over the years, except for growing some inches taller and losing some chub. Larry on the other hand had only bulked up, mostly with muscle, and had managed to grow somewhat of a stubble. He wondered if Sal would be able to do that, or if the skin was too dead to do so. 

“Good morning, Lisa. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you, Sal. You’re always so sweet!” She wasn’t wrong, one of Sal’s greatest qualities was how considerate and empathetic he was of other people. It was no wonder that he was able to make friends easily, even with Travis. Larry still hated the guy, but begrudgingly accepted his friendship with Sal. At least the dude had chilled out a little. 

“Are you ready for Senior Year?” Sal shrugged and slung his green backpack over his shoulder,

“Yeah, I guess. Just kinda surreal, you know? I didn’t think that it would get here so fast.” 

“Really? I didn’t think it would come fast enough.” Larry smirked and tossed Sal the aluminum package. Sal caught it and nodded,

“Thanks man, and I know. I practically had to drag you through Junior Year.” 

“Well I’m very proud of both you,” his Mom said as she sat the paper down and stood up, “you’ve both grown up so much. God, it feels like yesterday I was teaching Larry how to walk. And you’ve been a blessing in disguise, Sal, I feel so lucky to have you around. I just-” 

She stopped to wipe some of the tears out of her eyes, and Larry groaned,

“Mom, oh my god, don’t cry.” He supposed he was a little flattered, but sometimes his Mom got way to emotional. He did have to agree, however, that they had been very lucky in meeting Sal. The blue haired teenager hugged her, and Larry could feel his smile radiate, 

“Thanks, Lisa, that means a lot.” Larry suddenly felt the urge to join in, she was his Mom after all and she had busted her ass raising him by herself all these years. He sat down the half eaten pop tart and join the group hug, easily wrapping his long arms around both. 

“I just love you two so much.” She sniffed. 

“We love you too, Mom.” They all broke apart when Larry’s phone buzzed, signaling he got a message. He pulled out his Nokia 9110 from his back pocket, a gift he had gotten for Christmas, and was greeted with the following message,

BarbieGurl: I’m here. Where r u guys? Lar you better had not overslept! 

“Barb is here, and she’s as impatient as ever. We’d better go.” 

“Agreed,” Sal nodded. Larry grabbed his own beat up backpack, and was about to head out when his Mom stopped him once more.

“Wait! Before you guys go I need to get a picture.” 

“Really, Mom?” Larry grimaced but already new he wasn’t going to get out of it. His Mom took a picture of them at the start of every school year, it was kind of a tradition. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t need a pissed off Cheerleader yelling at them for taking longer than needed.

“Yes, really. It’s all I ask for, Lar-Bear.” She wasn’t wrong and Larry knew it. She really didn’t ask for much, and after dropping the ‘I’m proud of you’ bomb could he really refuse? As she got the camera ready Sal put his arm around Larry, making his heart skip a beat, 

“Last year of High School, am I going to have to kick the senioritis out of you?” Larry laughed a little,

“Give me some credit, maybe this year I’ll be the one getting straight A’s.” 

“You could if you tried. In fact now I’m going to hold you to it. By the end of the year I expect you to be top of our class, otherwise I’m selling all your Sanity’s Fall merch.” He could here the challenging tone in Sal’s voice, and it only made him grin wider. Even though it was just a stupid bet they’d forget in two weeks, he went with it,

“You’re on, Sally Face.” 

 

“God, you guys took soooo long! I told you what time I would be here last night!” Barbra whined as Larry and Sal climbed in the back of her red Jeep Wrangler. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly, as usual, and it was easy to tell how much effort she had put into her outfit. There was a reason her nickname was Barbie; with her perfect platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes, perfect skin, and love for all things girly she was a doll personified. 

“Larry slept in again.” Sal teased and laughed as Barbie turned her glare onto the brunette. Larry was quick to defend himself,

“Hey! I was up before you!” 

“Were you? Were you really?” Barbie caught on pretty quickly that Sal was just messing around and pouted. She turned back into her seat and mumbled, putting the Jeep in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. 

The interior of the car was flawless as usual, and Larry wondered how often she took it to get it cleaned. Her family was pretty loaded, so probably often. He fist bumped Mishka, Barbie’s girlfriend, who sat in the front seat. Mishka had transferred in from Russia their Sophomore Year. The couple was living proof that opposites attract, with Mishka’s short pixie purple hair, pale skin, and a boyish sense of style. 

Mishka was pretty cool, and even showed Larry some Russian metal bands. He almost regretted not hanging out with her more, but Barbie and her tended to just chill with each other 24/7. The two were so lovey-dovey with each other no one could stand being around them for more than a few hours.

“Anyway, how was your summer?” Mishka asked; her accent was still as thick as ever. 

“Not bad,” Sal said, “we all went to the music festival.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard of it. It’s pretty big right?” Barbie asked as she took a sip from her travel cup, looking at the two in the rear view mirror. 

“Yeah,” Larry answered, “though I don’t think there was anything you would’ve liked.” 

“Probably not,” She admitted. That was the cool thing about Barb, she didn’t really care how different someone was from her, nor did she try to force her interests on them. 

“What did you guys do?” Sal asked, making Barbie smile.

“Oh, I went to Hawaii with my parents. I finally learned how to surf!” 

“I thought you looked tanner than usual.” Larry joked, making Barb playfully roll her eyes, 

“Oh ha ha. You’re soooo funny.” He gave her some cheesy finger guns and she laughed. 

“And you, Mishka?” Mishka smiled a bit,

“I went back to Russia to help grandfather on farm.” 

“You spent your summer in the snow?” Larry raised an eyebrow, but Mishka waved his comment off,

“It was cold, yes, but not much snow. It doesn’t always snow in Russia, Larry.”

“I tried to make her come to Hawaii with me,” Barbie piped up, “but she was pretty set on going.”

“I think you just didn’t want to be lonely.” Mishka smirked and poked the blonde’s cheek, which turned a light shade of pink. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“That’s adorable.” Sal commented as he observed the two. Barbie pouted and pushed Mishka away,

“What? You don’t do these things with Ashley?” At the mention of their other friend Larry felt his heart drop. It was a subject he had been trying to avoid for awhile, and thankfully Sal never really brought it up. The truth about Ash and Sal’s relationship had been a hard to stomach, and for awhile Larry had been in denial about it. 

He always knew that Sal had a crush on Ash, it was hard not to see it, but Larry had never expected anything to come from it. Sal was a great guy, that was clear to see, and he guessed Ash finally saw it too. The two had gotten together at last year’s prom, blindsiding everybody. Larry wanted to be happy for them, they were his friends after all, he would be lying if he said it hadn’t sent him into a depression. It was his own fault anyway for hiding his true feelings for Sal. 

Feeling a little less sociable than before he laid his head against the window, and stared out pitifully at the passing houses. He was still tuned into the conversation, however, and listened to Barbie give Sal some dating tips. 

“You don’t have to do anything super special, just show her you care. Mishka bought me this tea earlier and it’s already made my day so much better!” 

“I know you’re having tough day. I wanted to make you feel better.”

“What could possibly be going on? We haven’t even got to school yet.” Sal chuckled a little and Barbie huffed,

“Rebecca, the unbelievable bubble head, broke her ankle two days ago! Now I have to hold Cheerleading try outs, teach a newbie the new routine that we’ve been practicing for weeks, and hope to god she can pull off a backhand spring.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Sal admitted, “but it sounds hard. I’m sorry Barb.”

“Me too, Sally Face, me too.” Larry wished he had Barbie’s problems. He didn’t want to be bitter, but compared to him she was so much better off. She was going to get into a University, she was already rich enough to do what she wanted in life, and most importantly, she was able to be with the person she was in love with. 

Larry was never going to achieve any of that, and glancing out of the corner of his eye at Sal, he felt his stomach twist into knots. He could only hope he could get through this year as painlessly as possible.


End file.
